metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Licht
Licht is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. He first made his appearance in the Extra Ops titled "Cross Over Fate", though he was not unlockable until the Guild Ops "Snatch Wars Season 7", where he was introduced as a Box Crank unit. Character Summary A mysterious swordsman that appears alongside his twin sibling Elena. He has an unusual obsession with chasing Ptolemaios with an unwavering resolve. He's considered to be selfish, childish and reckless, but has a reliable sense of moral obligation and duty. He is powerful in combat, but is outmatched by his sister. Story Extra Ops First appearing in the Extra Ops "Cross Over Fate", he and his sister confront Abyssal Ptolemaios. With no chance of winning, they learn that there was a slight glimmer of hope if they went to the past. However, Ptolemaios chased them, but being significantly weakened by time travelling, he was quickly defeated. Ptolemaios managed to escape before they could land the coup de grace. Licht wanted to chase Ptolemaios, but Elena stopped him. Now stuck in the present, he encourages Elena to not give up and that they might be able to see their parents again, and to ensure that the future can be changed. Another Story Licht and Elena travel to the present era in order to change the future as Ptolemaios has grown too strong for them to handle. When they arrive, they find an innocent man being questioned by Ptolemaic soldiers, who decide to kill him. This prompts Licht to burst out of cover and incapacitate one of the soldiers, though he is unable to get answers as Elena kills him after discovering more enemies coming their way. Their presence is noticed by the present day Ptolemaios however. Following a meeting with their mother, Ptolemaic forces attack the group, where Simon attempts to snipe him but is only successful in wounding Jin. He destroys a Metal Rear EX, prompting the Ptolemaics to retreat. The siblings manage to meet their father after the skirmish, and he asks his father (who is unaware of their relationship) if one would fight if they could see the future and were told not to fight. Red simply tells him that no one in his crew would do that, just as they arrive on an island and notice Ptolemaic soldiers running from someone. Licht and Red run into a trio of Ptolemaic soldiers, who they easily defeat before encountering the pirate Aileen. After Aileen and her crew temporarily join forces to seize treasures, the group soon finds her drifting afloat in sea and pick her up. Mira and her subordinates soon attack the group, and Licht becomes enraged when she reveals Red has died. Elena barely manages to persuade him to retreat after Vatn and Jin arrive to cover them. The two then reveal the depth of their relationship with Red and Jin, and the disastrous future that lay ahead of them if they could not defeat Ptolemaios. Gallery Licht_MSA_idle.gif|Idle animation Licht_MSA_move.gif|Running animation Licht_MSA_attack.gif|Attack animation Licht_MSA_special.gif|Special attack animation Licht_MSA_win.gif|Win animation (don't have animate) Licht_MSA_win2.gif|Alternate win animation Licht_MSA_dronejump.gif Msa shutter back445 jp.png Licht (Concept).png|Concept art Videos Cross Over Fate： MSA EXTRA OPS リヒト：MSA ユニット紹介 Voices *Licht shouts as he swings his sword (Close Range Attack) *Licht attacks using his sword (Long Range Attack) *Licht shouts the name of his secret technique. "秘技: 破天雷悠" in Chinese & Japanese. "Thunderbolt" in official English translation (which is completely unmatched to its original JP name, the correct translation should be "Secret Technique: Heaven Breaker Thunder Pain, translated by Banden) *Licht shouts the name of his secret technique loudly (4th skills unlocked) *Licht screams as he's being defeated *Licht tries to persuade his sister there's nothing to worry about as Elena is starting to grow fear against Abyss Ptolemiaos, their destined enemy. *Licht shouts to call for his sister, "姐さん". Which is "Sister" in English translation Trivia *Licht is the first male OC unit to be released since Vatn's debut. *Due to how Licht shares the same animations (and drone) of the Red Goblin, it is presumed that he is his son. *Many of his moves and animations are similar to those of Kaede from The Last Blade series. *"Licht" means "light" in German. *His weapon is reminiscent of a lightsaber from the Star Wars Franchise. Category:Male characters